


Say It With a Song

by amine



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 14:47:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12191988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amine/pseuds/amine
Summary: "When Alfred suggested that they listen to one of his Spotify playlists while they had sex, Arthur was, he believed, understandably skeptical."





	Say It With a Song

When Alfred suggested that they listen to one of his Spotify playlists while they had sex, Arthur was, he believed, understandably skeptical. There was the very recent memory of Alfred trying and failing in spectacular fashion to seduce him with a painful-to-watch gyrating dance to “Pony” by Ginuwine. The thought of trying to have sex to a similar soundtrack preemptively killed any arousal he might have felt.

Alfred was insistent, though. “We can turn it off if you’re not feeling it. Doesn’t hurt to try, right?”

With a long-suffering sigh, Arthur replied, “oh fine. You’re lucky I like your cock more than I hate your taste in music.”

Alfred laughed, and he poked at his tablet until music filled the room.

What Alfred put on was not what Arthur expected, and it surprisingly fit the mood as Alfred kissed him and pushed him back towards the bed. He broke the kiss to concentrate on the song. “Isn’t this from a movie?”

“Yeah.” Alfred kissed him again, releasing the final button on Arthur’s shirt and pushed it off his shoulders. He pulled his own t-shirt over his head and pushed Arthur over to fall onto the bed and crawled over him. “It’s mostly music like this.”

To Alfred’s credit, the music was appropriate for the drawn-out foreplay, and by the time Alfred was pushing inside of him, Arthur was admittedly pulled into the music as much as the feeling of Alfred fucking him.

He recognized a few of the songs and made a mental note to ask Alfred about others, and he groaned and clutched at Alfred’s hair and sweaty back as Alfred picked up the pace of his thrusts to match “Wonderwall”. He realized that Alfred’s mouthing at his neck wasn’t just kissing, but Alfred gasping out the lyrics to the song. Somehow it made the feeling of Alfred’s lips and hot breath on his neck even more intense.

He was getting so close, could feel his orgasm building. He bucked his hips to meet Alfred’s thrusts and hand stroking his cock, moaning in shameless delight. He likely wouldn’t admit it when they were done, but the music really was adding to his pleasure.

“Oh god, Alfred— More, more, so close—!”

He swung his legs to wrap around Alfred, and he moved the hand from Alfred’s hair to his face, pulling him into a sloppy kiss. They frantically moved, chasing their respective orgasms, and Arthur could feel that blissful loss of coherency getting closer and closer as the song came to an end.

Rather than another soft song, the mood music was interrupted by a blaring, garish song and an advertisement for a local business. They froze, staring wide-eyed at each other as the ads were followed by a loud announcement.

**Want a break from the ads? Watch this short video to receive 30 minutes of ad-free music!**


End file.
